The Celtic
by Xx-Willowsky-xX
Summary: Jamie is different from other kids, she has a secret gift. What will happen when she comes across the clans? A new prophecy taking place after Sunrise.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first fan fiction! I'm posting up the clan members first and once I finaly finish typing up chapter one we can start the story! **

Riverclan:

Leader: **Mistystar-** gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:** Mosspelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: **Mothwing- **dappled golden she-cat

Medicine cat apprentice:** Willowshine-**Gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

**Dawnflower**-pale gray she-cat

**Mintfur****-**light gray tabby tom

**Apprentice-Reedpaw**

**Robinwing****-**tortoiseshell and white tom

**Rainclaw****-** orange tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentice-Otterpaw**

**Owlfang****-**brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Summercloud–**sandy colored she-cat

**Appretice-Inkpaw**

**Arcticmoon****-**white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cometfrost****-**pure black tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice-Autumnpaw**

**Beechfur****-**light brown tom

**Stormshadow**-black and gray tom

Apprentices:

**Autumnpaw-**gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Inkpaw-** blue gray tom

**Otterpaw**-brown tabby tom

**Reedpaw-**light brown tabby tom

Queens:

**Jaysong****-**dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**Dewfeather-**tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits:

**Emberkit****-**orange tabby she-cat

**Ripplekit****- **blue gray tom with green eyes

**Celtickit****-**black she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

**Blackclaw****-**smoky black tom

**Graymist-**pale gray tabby

**Pouncetail- **ginger and white tom


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

Willowshine was wandering about the forest, it wasn't as cheerful as it usually was. No, today it looked dreary and dead. The tree branches bent under the weight of the dead brown-grey leaves. Not a sound creeped from the little undergrowth the

forest supplied all of which, was dying, and left a tang of rot in the musty air. Under the current circumstances Willowshine could only find one possible answer to the change in starclan's hunting grounds;

Starclan was warning her of future danger. She shivered at the thought of what could cause this transformation, she had visited starclan since she had been six moons old, but she couldn't see anything that would remind her of which part of their

territory she was in. She found herself asking if this was part of starclan at all... She headed deeper into the thick grey trees of the forest. The further she went it seemed, the quieter it got, the darkness was suffocating her. Soon she could hardly

see at all, the darkness was too much, she felt like she couldn't breath. "I have to get out of here!", her mind screamed. Thankfully,at that moment the forest gave way to a small clearing. Stepping further into the hazy silver light Willowshine turned

to take another glimpse at her surroundings. All of a sudden, a snap of a twig sounded from behind her, breaking the silence that enveloped the forest like a queen protecting it's kits. Willowshine whipped around, back arched and muscles tense. Her

limited fighting training racing through her mind. "Calm down Willowshine", a familiar voice rang out. She instantly relaxed at the sight of his starry face. "Greetings Mudfur, you scared me half way to starclan!" His whiskers twitched with amusement "I

have been there, and farther." He mewed, Then his face grew serious. "Willowshine, I presume you know why I have brought you here." Willowshine nodded in response. Mudfur continued "Great dangers are coming Willowshine, you have witnessed

yourself that things are not well in Thunderclan. Starclan is getting weaker and, with our weakness other things are rising, dangerous things. All will fall on one, the Celtic. She is one, she is two, she is the survivor, she will be the saviour. His voice

rang out in the empty desolate forest."But wait, Mudfur, Celtic? What is that? I don't understa-" Willowshine cried, worry rising from the tip of her tail and spreading throughout her quivering form. "Do not fret, Willowshine" Mudfur reassured."The

future will shed light on what is now unclear, danger will come Willowshine, only the Celtic can stop it." It was then when, a very confused Willowshine woke up, but before she returned to consciousness a strange symbol flashed before her eyes, the

brightness of the message leaving the shape swirling before her eyes. Had she been human, she would have known the shape as a Celtic cross.

**Sorry it's so short! I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up this weekend. Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!!!**


End file.
